Lumières rouges
by Aemi-AuPaysDesMerveilles
Summary: J'ai souvent entendu que quand on est sur le point de mourir, on aperçoit une lumière blanche briller au bout d'un tunnel sombre. La lumière que je vois, moi, est rouge.


**Lumières rouges**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – NaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Angst. / Romance. / Hurt-Comfort.

**Rating :** T (PG13).

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** J'ai souvent entendu que quand on est sur le point de mourir, on aperçoit une lumière blanche briller au bout d'un tunnel sombre. La lumière que je vois, moi, est rouge.

* * *

_J'ai souvent entendu que quand on est sur le point de mourir, on aperçoit une lumière blanche briller au bout d'un tunnel sombre. Une lumière irrésistible qui nous appelle, à laquelle on n'a pas envie de désobéir. La lumière que je vois, moi, est rouge. Elle ne m'attire pas plus qu'une autre lumière. Et pourtant, je suis bien dans un tunnel sombre et froid. Et si c'était tout de même la mort ? Dans mon cas, cela m'arrangerait. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?_

* * *

Je hais ces lumières rouges. Chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux sur un univers blanc, elles sont là pour m'agresser et me rappeler que j'ai failli y passer. Merci bien, mais je suis déjà au courant. On me l'a assez rappelé depuis neuf jours.

Neuf jours que je suis dans ce lit sans pouvoir bouger. Vie de merde jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon seul ami m'ait suivi ce soir-là ? S'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurai été tranquille à l'heure qu'il est. J'aurai agonisé quelques minutes, seul sur le bord de la route, et puis c'est tout. Plus de soucis ! Mais non. Il a fallu qu'il voie ce camion me passer dessus, et qu'il appelle évidemment les urgences et tout le bataclan. Non mais franchement…

Et avec la chance que j'ai, j'ai atterri dans le seul hôpital de Tōkyō avec ce foutu système de lumière qui te crie dans quel état tu es. Invention de mes deux ! Ça ne sert qu'à tuer le moral !

Je tourne le regard vers la table de nuit. Mon baladeur m'attend avec mes écouteurs. Tiens donc… Gaara a dû passer pendant mon sommeil. Je retire ce que j'ai pensé, il lui arrive de faire bien les choses ! Je tends difficilement le bras pour l'attraper, mets mes écouteurs et une chanson au hasard. Au moins, ça me changera des magazines sans goûts et des bruits mesurés provenant du couloir.

— Eh bien, vous ne râlez pas aujourd'hui ! Ça fait plaisir !

Que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi j'ai autant la poisse. Ce docteur m'énerve. Il a toujours le sourire, et il ne fait que sortir des vannes de merde. S'il cherche à engager la conversation, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il réussira !

Et le voilà qui commence son examen barbant, suivi de près par une infirmière qui note scrupuleusement tout ce qu'il peut balancer. Un vrai petit chien.

Sachant très bien comment les prochaines minutes vont se dérouler, je les laisse faire leur boulot, et me concentre sur les notes qui défilent dans mes oreilles. Elles me calment. Je reconnais un do, un la dièse un peu plus loin, et puis un fa. Je récite les paroles dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus à quelle vitesse défile le temps. Je ne connais plus que la musique. Le seul état dans lequel je me sens bien. Devant l'écran noir de mes paupières, je réécris la partition en croches de toutes les couleurs.

— …maki ? Monsieur Uzumaki ?

J'entrouvre les yeux en poussant un soupir.

— J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'interrompre dans ma méditation.

— Vous êtes sûr que vous ne ressentez rien de nouveau ? D'après les résultats, vous devriez…

Le personnel médical et leur précision si poussée qu'elle en devient pesante…

Et pourtant… Étrangement, je ne me sens pas pareil aujourd'hui. Comme si de minuscules aiguilles se plantaient continuellement dans… mes jambes ! Je les ressens enfin ! Pas beaucoup, et je ne me sens pas capable de les bouger. Mais au moins, je sais qu'elles sont là !

— Si je me fie à votre expression, je pense qu'il y a eu du progrès. Bien ! Yamanaka, voulez-vous nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais parler à Monsieur Uzumaki seul à seul.

— Bien. dit-elle en s'en allant à petit pas après avoir salué.

Une question me taraude l'esprit quand je vois la porte se refermer derrière elle : « Qu'est-ce que ce gusse peut bien me vouloir encore ? ». Il devrait plutôt faire semblant d'être content, et s'en aller pour me laisser tranquille. Mais apparemment, il en a décidé autrement. Je me demande vraiment quelle mouche l'a piqué…

Il s'assoit sur une chaise en posant son dossier sur la table et me scrute de son regard inquisiteur. Ses yeux noirs percent au travers de ses mèches ébène, et j'aurais presque peur si je n'avais pas déjà vu pire. Qui sait, peut-être a-t-il une double personnalité… ou une double vie. Il n'est pas particulièrement grand, mais il paraît musclé. Alors que je m'imagine déjà ses nuits de yakuza ou de dealer, il interrompt mes pensées pour me dire ce à quoi je m'attendais le moins.

— Je n'ai jamais cru votre ami. Et tous les jours, je le crois un peu moins. Pourquoi vous-êtes-vous jeté sous ce camion ?

Une boule s'est formée dans sa gorge. Comment peut-il avoir deviné ça ? Gaara ne m'aurait jamais trahi. Jamais il n'aurait dit la vérité. Il sait bien que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour un lâche. Ce parfait inconnu ignore mes raisons, et je ne veux pas qu'il les connaisse. Et je ne souhaite pas non plus qu'il sache que j'ai désiré _partir_.

Bien sûr, je ne le connais pas, et dans quelques jours, il ne sera – je l'espère – plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais j'ai beau avoir perdu beaucoup de choses, il me reste encore un minimum de dignité et de fierté.

Alors je ne réponds rien. Je referme mes yeux et tente de me concentrer à nouveau sur ma musique. Sans succès. Je peux sentir son regard posé sur moi. Serait-il acharné en plus d'être chiant ? Après plusieurs minutes, je me risque à ouvrir un œil. Il n'est plus là. La chaise est rangée, le bureau, vide. Enfin !

— Ne criez pas victoire trop vite.

Je me retourne en sursautant. Le vil s'est juste assis sur le fauteuil à côté de moi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend au juste ?

— Vous comptez me harceler longtemps comme ça ?

— J'ai fini ma journée, alors, oui, je peux rester encore un bon bout de temps !

Il a donc décidé de passer sa nuit ici. Parce que je n'ai aucune intention d'éclairer sa lanterne. Le pauvre va devoir supporter que pour une fois, on ne cède pas à ses attentes. Ça va sûrement être dur : il a le physique d'un tombeur à qui on accepte tout – et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis gay.

— « Qui ne dit mot consent »… souffle-t-il à mi-voix. Je me demande comment on peut être égoïste et lâche à ce point…

Non mais je rêve ? Il juge sans connaître, et il ose donner des leçons ? Il ne sait rien de ce par quoi je suis passé. Il ne sait pas ce que j'ai dû supporter, ce que j'ai dû faire pour être encore là aujourd'hui. Et à mon humble avis, il ne sait pas non plus ce qu'est la survie. S'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est le fait de juger sans savoir. Tellement de choses peuvent nous changer. Personne n'a la même vie ni les mêmes expériences. Il est tout à fait impossible de ranger un homme dans une description stricte.

* * *

Avec une boule au ventre, je regarde la porte se refermer derrière Gaara. J'apprécie beaucoup quand il vient me rendre visite, mais je déteste le voir partir. C'est l'annonce d'un long silence à venir, et d'une nuit qui oscille entre blanc, rouge et noir, entre mon semblant de sommeil, mes souvenirs cauchemardesques et mes angoisses, entre la contemplation du mur vierge qui me fait face en me dégoûtant, celle de la petite aiguille rouge qui décompte lentement les heures déprimantes et celle du ciel piqué d'étoiles qui m'attire en me narguant de son inaccessibilité.

Pour tromper l'ennui, j'ouvre un des magazines que mon meilleur ami a eu la gentillesse d'apporter. Ce n'est pas passionnant, mais au moins ça change les idées. Et c'est ce dont j'ai le plus besoin en ce moment.

Mais alors que je pensais être seul pour le reste de la journée, j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de la chambre, et la poignée de la porte qui commence à tourner. Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête quand je commence à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Gaara n'a rien oublié, et il avait apparemment beaucoup de boulot à faire pour l'université. Ce ne peut donc pas être lui. Un coup d'œil furtif à l'horloge m'informe qu'il est déjà sept heures. Et ma mémoire m'envoie une claque violente. Comment ai-je pu oublier que c'est l'heure à laquelle ce foutu médecin vient me voir chaque soir ?! Dans un dernier accès de lucidité, je laisse le magazine tomber sur ma poitrine, et ferme les yeux juste à temps pour que « l'emmerdeur » – c'est son nouveau surnom – ait l'impression que je dors déjà.

À l'écoute du moindre bruit, je l'entends s'arrêter au pied du lit et pousser un soupir. Je retiens mon envie de lui lâcher « Si je t'emmerde, tu peux toujours te barrer ! » ou une autre phrase dans le même goût, et me concentre plutôt sur ses pas. Il s'approche de moi, vérifie ma tension et en profite pour remettre ma perfusion en place. Et merde, moi qui m'étais appliqué à enlever cette foutue aiguille en évitant de m'arracher la peau, il faut que ce rabat-joie me la remette à peine quelques heures après. J'ai horreur de ce fil qui s'accroche à moi comme une sangsue. J'ai l'amère impression qu'elle me fait perdre ma liberté, le seul bien auquel je tiens plus qu'à moi-même.

— Monsieur Uchiwa ?

Tiens, voilà l'infirmière-chien-chien qui arrive. Je me demandais justement quand est-ce qu'elle allait montrer le bout de son nez !

— J'ai fini mon service, je n'aurai plus besoin de vous aujourd'hui, Yamanaka. Je crois que vous devriez plutôt aller aider Monsieur Nara, il a encore beaucoup de choses à faire ce soir.

— Bien.

C'est toujours une personne en moins ! Même si le pire reste encore. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi vient-il toujours me voir en dernier ? Je trouve ce geste trop suspect pour être oublié. Je ne suis pourtant pas dans la dernière chambre du couloir…

Toujours aussi prévenant, Uchiwa – puisque c'est apparemment ainsi qu'il s'appelle – pense bien faire en m'enlevant le magazine des mains pour le reposer sur la table de nuit. De quoi il se mêle encore ? Enfin, si tout se passe bien, il va partir dans quelques secondes. Je fais donc un effort pour ne pas laisser exploser ma colère, et rester immobile. Car après tout, je viens tout juste de retrouver mes jambes ! Alors, je pense qu'il est tout de même justifié de vouloir m'en servir.

Cependant, Uchiwa n'a pas l'air de partager mon avis. Bien au contraire, il décide sans préavis de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Je ne sais pas du tout de quelle façon je dois interpréter cela, toujours est-il que je me sens tout sauf à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout à coup ? S'il veut contempler les étoiles, il peut le faire dehors !

— C'est étrange comme il te ressemble sans te ressembler.

À qui peut-il bien parler avec une voix si affligée ? Quelqu'un d'autre serait-il arrivé sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Non, j'aurais tout de même entendu des pas… Je me risque à entrouvrir un œil, et voit alors Uchiwa qui contemple le ciel sombre d'un regard humide et triste. L'aurais-je mal jugé ? Ses mains jointes reposent sur ses genoux comme s'il était en train de prier.

— C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je me sens si attiré par lui…

Je referme aussitôt les yeux, et commence à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je ne sais pas à qui il s'adresse, en revanche j'ai peur de deviner qui est le sujet principal de sa conversation à sens unique. J'ose espérer que je me trompe, même si ma raison me crie qu'une autre possibilité serait illogique. Et malheureusement, elle n'a pas tort. Il vient toujours me voir en dernier, même si je ne suis pas dans la dernière chambre ; il semble sans cesse se préoccuper de mon état, alors que la plupart des gens ici ont peur de lui ; et puis surtout, il y a ce je ne sais quoi dans ses yeux quand il pose le regard sur moi qui me met mal à l'aise. Alors celui dont il parle ce serait… moi ?

— En tout cas, lui, je ne le laisserai pas partir. Je ne répéterai pas la même erreur, c'est promis.

Qu'entend-il par-là ? Le cœur battant, j'attends une suite qui ne vient pas. J'aurais voulu comprendre, pourquoi faut-il qu'il parle par énigmes ? C'est tellement frustrant !

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Je devrais être content d'être débarrassé de lui, et pourtant j'ai comme une envie de ne pas le laisser partir. Alors que quelques minutes auparavant je lui aurais bien lâché une phrase blessante pour qu'il s'en aille, voilà que j'éprouve un certain regret à l'entendre refermer la porte derrière lui. Non vraiment, je deviens fou ! Il faut que je dorme. Le sommeil m'aidera peut-être à remettre mes idées en place.

Je clos mes paupières, et tente de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, en vain. J'allume mon baladeur et sélectionne ma playlist favorite, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence : je n'y arriverai pas. Une image se superpose sans cesse au noir de mes paupières. Celle d'Uchiwa assis sur le bord du lit, son regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel nocturne, sa silhouette baignée dans la douce clarté d'un rayon de Lune. Et sa joue pâle dont l'unique défaut avait été à ce moment une larme qui la barrait d'un trait brillant à la lueur des étoiles.

Que m'a-t-il donc fait pour que je sois dans cet état ? Je déteste mon estomac qui se noue, je hais ma gorge qui se serre, j'exècre mon cœur qui bat si fort, parce que je sais pertinemment ce que cela veut dire. Et je n'ai aucune envie de me faire avoir une fois de plus. Je me suis juré que je ne jouerai plus jamais à ce jeu dangereux, il faut à tout prix que je tienne ma promesse.

* * *

Je cligne des yeux, le regard embué par la nuit quasiment blanche que je viens de passer. Mes pensées embrouillées ne m'ont pas laissé tranquille longtemps, et j'ai la désagréable impression de ne m'être assoupi que deux malheureuses petites secondes. Je tente tant bien que mal de me redresser, au moins pour étirer mon dos qui ne supporte plus ce coussin de malheur. Je me frotte les yeux pour y voir plus clair, et constate que quelque chose a changé. C'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à dire quoi, mais je suis persuadé que quelque chose ici n'est plus pareil qu'hier. Je me tourne et me retourne autant que mon dos tout courbaturé me le permet, sans distinguer ce qui me turlupine l'esprit. Je laisse donc cette étrange intuition dans un coin de mon cerveau autre que celui des préoccupations importantes, et me laisse tomber sur mon coussin en maudissant mes muscles d'être devenus si faibles en quelques jours. Ils me font un mal de chien !

C'est alors que l'évidence me saute au visage. Les lumières ! Elles ne sont plus rouges ! Désormais, elles tournent à l'orangé. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Je vais pouvoir sortir de mon trou bientôt, du moins je l'espère.

Et cela me donne du courage. Plus que jamais décidé à quitter cet endroit qui me donne la nausée rien qu'en y pensant, je fais voler ma couette, et jette un regard strict à mes jambes, l'une couverte de cicatrices et de bleus, et l'autre enfermée dans un plâtre encombrant. L'ordre est simple mes chères. Vous avez tout intérêt à marcher à nouveau, et rapidement. Sinon…

Sinon rien d'ailleurs… Eh bien tant pis. D'un geste brusque, je retire encore une fois la perfusion qui m'exaspère. Laborieusement, douloureusement, je fais passer mes jambes hors du lit pour m'asseoir. Mes chaussures me narguent sur le sol, mais je leur jure que malgré leur état catastrophique, je les remettrai un jour.* Ignorant la douleur que je ressens déjà, je réunis mes forces pour me lever en m'aidant de la table de nuit. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. J'essaie sans relâche mais retombe à chaque fois. Je ne m'avoue cependant pas vaincu. Mes jambes n'ont jamais commandé ma volonté, et je ne les laisserai pas changer la donne.

Au prix d'un effort considérable, je parviens enfin à quitter le lit. Maintenant, le plus dur va être de bouger ces foutus débris. J'annihile la sensation de milliers d'aiguilles qui se plantent dans mes jambes à chaque mouvement, même minuscule, et parviens enfin à en bouger une. Mon objectif du jour : atteindre le mur d'en face. Je me sens vidé, mais peu m'importe. Je le ferai. Je m'appuie au fauteuil, au rebord de la fenêtre, au bureau, à tout ce qu'il me tombe sous la main. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela m'a pris, car j'ai l'impression d'y avoir passé une journée entière, mais j'arrive même à faire quelques pas de plus contre le mur.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était le fait que mon pyjama trop grand pour moi se coincerait sous mon pied. Quand je le sens glisser, je me maudis intérieurement sans pouvoir agir. Je me laisse donc tomber au sol en grimaçant. Le linoléum, c'est très dur et très douloureux, j'ai testé ! Mais alors que je tente de me relever en m'agrippant au lit, mon sang se glace en entendant une voix grave appeler à quelques mètres de là :

— Uchiwa ?

Oh non, pas lui, par pitié, pas maintenant ! Sentant la panique monter, je tente par tous les moyens de me relever, en vain. Merde, alors que j'ai marché autant, je ne vais quand même pas tout laisser tomber, assis par terre comme une loque ?

— Oui, monsieur ?

Dans un dernier espoir, je tends l'oreille en priant très fort pour que ce « monsieur » l'emmène autre part. Mais la suite de la conversation se révèle bien plus étrange.

— Pourquoi avoir changé les lumières de Monsieur Uzumaki ? Vous savez très bien qu'il est encore dans un état critique, et qu'il ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

— Il ressent de nouveau ses jambes, monsieur. Et son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé.

— Je vois d'un très mauvais œil le fait que vous vous soyez autant rapproché de lui. N'oubliez pas vos priorités, nous sommes dans un hôpital.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, monsieur.

— Vous le savez très bien, ne faites pas le malin. Faites plutôt attention à votre poste, Uchiwa. Vous pourriez vous retrouver dans de sales draps.

Des bruits de pas rapides et énervés s'éloignent alors, me laissant plongé dans mes réflexions. Je n'avais donc pas "psychoté" pour rien hier soir. Uchiwa cachait vraiment mal son jeu. En revanche, je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir à cela. Il m'est tout à fait impossible de départager mes émotions entre peur et attirance. C'est bien ma veine !

— Monsieur Uzumaki, vous allez bien ?!

Merde. Perdu que j'étais dans mes tergiversations, j'en avais oublié qu'une seule des deux personnes était partie. Uchiwa se précipite vers moi, et me soulève comme si cela ne lui demandait aucun effort pour m'allonger de nouveau sur le lit. Sans demander mon reste, je me redresse et appelle le peu de force qu'il me reste pour me rasseoir.

— J'ai eu assez de mal à sortir de là, alors je vous en prie ne me demandez pas de m'allonger à nouveau.

Il se racle la gorge en sortant un semblant de « désolé », puis se tourne vers la fenêtre pour regarder à nouveau le ciel. « Décidément, ça l'inspire ! » pensé-je.

— Pardon ? fait-il en se retournant vers moi.

Ai-je pensé à voix haute ? Peu importe. Je lâche un « rien » pour la forme, et contemple plutôt les couvertures de magazine pour éviter de croiser son regard hypnotique, magnétique.

— Vous m'épatez, Monsieur Uzumaki. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui aurait pu marcher autant un jour seulement après avoir retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes.

— Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, c'est oppressant. Mon prénom suffit amplement. fais-je sans relever sa remarque.

— Naruto, c'est bien cela ?

Je lève un regard étonné vers son visage. Comment sait-il cela ?

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça, un prénom n'est pas difficile à trouver quand on a accès aux fiches médicales des patients explique-t-il avec un demi sourire. Mais si je vous appelle Naruto, appelez-moi Sasuke dans ce cas.

Je crois que j'aurai du mal à m'habituer à cela. Et puis, comment cela, ce n'est pas difficile de trouver un prénom sur une fiche médicale ? Je doute fort qu'il connaisse sur le bout des doigts le prénom de tous ses patients !

Je me racle la gorge et tente de ne pas regarder le brun. Dois-je lui parler de la conversation que j'ai surprise ? Si je parle de mon état, je parle aussi de son comportement à mon égard. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Mais en même temps…

— Je ne suis pas aussi faible que ne semble le croire votre pessimiste collègue.

C'est bien la première fois que je lui vois une expression telle que celle qu'il me montre en ce moment. Les yeux grands ouverts, il me regarde la bouche ouverte comme un enfant qu'on aurait pris à manger du chocolat en cachette. Semblant chercher ses mots, il me répond que cet homme est toujours ainsi, que selon lui, tous les cas sont désespérés, et qu'il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'il peut dire.

Nous ne nous étendons pas sur le reste de la conversation, et dans un certain sens, cela m'arrange. Un silence sourd s'installe sur la chambre, qui ne se brise que de longues minutes plus tard quand Uchiwa… Sasuke… décide de faire son travail en m'examinant. Il me passe un semblant de savon quand il avise la perfusion abandonnée sur le matelas, mais je reste silencieux. Que pourrais-je dire de toute façon ? Quand il termine son examen, il se dirige vers la sortie, mais s'arrête en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

— Vous avez entendu le reste de la conversation, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Ce dont je ne voulais pas parler. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise quand il s'agit de conversations à propos de sentiments personnels. Si en plus, elle se déroule avec un quasi-inconnu, cela m'est encore plus difficile. Je choisis de ne pas répondre, et d'attendre ce qu'il a à dire de plus.

— Vous croyez pouvoir oublier ?

— Non.

Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi donc suis-je si différent avec lui ? Ce mec me perturbe, et c'est très gênant. Il se retourne et me fixe à nouveau. Je sens ses yeux noirs me regarder avec un nouvel espoir.

— Euh… ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, j'espère plutôt… des explications. Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais plutôt, euh…

Sasuke a très bien compris. J'espérais qu'il oublie, mais c'est à croire qu'il aime faire le contraire de ce que je souhaite. Le pire est que je ne sais même pas si cela me gêne vraiment ! Je ne me reconnais plus.

Sasuke vient s'asseoir à côté sur le bord du lit comme il l'avait fait hier soir, et mon cœur bat soudain plus fort. S'il continue ainsi, je ne m'étonnerai pas de le voir bondir de ma poitrine.

— Vous avez raison, je vous dois des explications. J'espère que vous aimez les histoires tristes, dans ce cas.

Je lui réponds qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je ne lui explique pas que c'est à cause de ma propre vie tourmentée, mais je pense qu'il a compris. Il esquisse un sourire en baissant le regard vers ses mains, puis reprend son souffle avant de se lancer dans une histoire qui allait se révéler plus sombre que ce que j'avais imaginé en premier lieu.

— Pour plusieurs raisons, mon frère a fait la même chose que vous il y a dix ans. Sauf que lui, il ne s'est pas raté. Un train, ça ne pardonne pas. Il avait accumulé des dettes auprès de ses amis, il ne voulait pas de l'avenir que lui réservait notre père, et il avait connu plusieurs déceptions amoureuses. Il ne s'épanouissait pas dans ses études, et n'avait pas le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait déjà essayé d'en finir une fois sans y parvenir. Alors il ne voulait pas rater la deuxième tentative.

Je sens la voix de Sasuke qui hésite un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il essuie souvent ses joues mouillées de larmes d'un geste nerveux de la main.

— Je l'avais suivi de loin ce soir-là, parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait faire quelque chose de mal. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver. J'avais beau avoir dix-sept ans, j'étais complètement impuissant devant la cruauté de la vie.

Je l'avais vraiment mal jugé. J'aurais dû voir que son sourire trop parfait sonnait faux, que ses sautes d'humeur enjouées étaient sur-jouées, que son regard assuré cachait quelque chose. J'avais fait ce que je haïssais : juger selon les apparences. Et je me maudissais intérieurement en me mordant la lèvre.

— C'est suite à cet événement que j'ai décidé de devenir médecin. Je voulais faire pour d'autres ce que j'avais été incapable de faire pour mon frère : lui sauver la vie. Mais il y a une chose étrange. D'habitude je hais les gens qui tentent d'en finir. Mais avec vous, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir. Je suis désolé si ma sincérité vous a blessé, mais… c'est la pure vérité.

Je voudrais lui dire que son honnêteté était honorable, que j'avais voulu entendre la vérité et qu'il me l'avait dite sans détour et que je l'en remerciais. Mais je ne peux pas sortir un seul son de ma gorge serrée. Je reste muet à fixer le linoléum gris et à essayer de mettre mes pensées en ordre. En fait, je ne suis pas déçu du fait qu'il n'arrive pas à m'en vouloir, bien au contraire. J'aurais juste voulu plus… Je me suis trop battu contre mes sentiments, et je me rends compte qu'il ne sert à rien de les ignorer ou de tenter de les annihiler.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que je m'essaie à marcher un peu plus à chaque fois. Et quatre nuits que je passe à me tarauder l'esprit à propos d'Uchi… de Sasuke. Il faudra bien que je m'habitue au fait de l'appeler ainsi, puisque lui m'appelle Naruto.

Depuis notre conversation de l'autre jour, nous n'avons quasiment pas parlé. Il passe tous les matins et tous les soirs, m'explique comment je vais, me demande si je me sens bien ou si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, puis s'en va avec son faux sourire et son regard triste qu'il peint d'une joie feinte.

Parfois, Gaara passe le matin, parfois l'après-midi. Il m'a avoué hier qu'il m'avait trouvé triste, alors qu'il me trouvait de coutume en colère. Pour être honnête, je suis de son avis. Avant, je bouillais d'envie de hurler et de tout casser, mais désormais je me sens juste las. Cependant, je n'ai rien laissé paraître, et lui ai assuré que tout allait bien. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire porter le poids de mes erreurs.

Pourtant, depuis que ce connard de Kiba s'est joué de moi, je me suis juré que je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un prendre mon cœur d'assaut. Une promesse en l'air de plus que je n'ai pas su tenir. Je n'ai pas souffert assez avec Inuzuka, il faut que le manège continue. À croire que je suis maudit… !

Je pousse un soupir pour la forme, puis pose ma main sur la table d'un geste ferme. Aujourd'hui je suis décidé à faire quelque chose de fou. Complètement inutile et totalement débile. Mais après tout, c'est digne de moi : je vais marcher à reculons.

Je prends appui sur ma jambe gauche – alias celle qui tient encore à peu près debout si j'ose dire – et me lève lentement. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un grand père, mais si c'est le prix pour sortir d'ici, alors autant endurer, et se dépêcher. De toute façon, il est tard, et personne ne me regarde ! Sans faire attention à mes cicatrices qui me brûlent, je tourne sur moi-même sur un seul pied – sinon ce n'est pas drôle (Ironie, chère ironie, quand tu nous tiens !) – puis, prenant mon souffle, je pose mon deuxième pied sur le sol, un peu plus loin derrière le premier. J'espère qu'il tiendra le temps que ma jambe gauche veuille bien réagir. Je m'appuis donc dessus, en priant pour ne pas tomber. Mais ni Bouddha, ni Kami-sama, ni aucun autre dieu d'ailleurs ne semble se soucier de moi. Quand je m'appuie sur ma jambe gauche, celle-ci se dérobe sous moi, et me laisse tomber dans le vide comme un pantin dont on aurait soudainement coupé les ficelles.

Je ferme les yeux en attendant le choc, qui vient d'ailleurs plus rapidement que prévu. On dirait même que je n'ai pas atterri par terre mais… J'ouvre des yeux paniqués sur le visage si proche de Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Alors là, c'en est trop ! J'ai beau l'apprécier, je ne suis pas dupe pour autant. Je sais pertinemment qu'il a fini son service depuis longtemps. Je lui demande – un peu agressivement, je l'avoue – s'il me suit ou s'il m'espionne, mais sa réponse n'est pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais :

— Mais de rien, voyons.

— Hum, pardon. Merci.

Sasuke a un petit rire amusé avant de m'aider à me rasseoir sur le lit. Décidément, c'est une manie ! Je lui fais remarquer qu'il vient de me couper dans mon entraînement, même si je sais très bien qu'il va me dire de dormir.

— Vous ne devriez pas faire ça tout seul, c'est dangereux.

Mauvaise pioche. Mais depuis quand Uchiwa a-t-il autant changé ? Si je ne m'abuse, il est devenu plus indulgent !

— Puisque vous êtes si malin, aidez-moi, vous ! lui lancé-je sur un air de défi.

— Très bien.

Ah mais non, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Ne peut-on pas passer un coup de gomme sur ces quelques paroles ? Ou bien rembobiner comme dans les films ? Je voulais seulement qu'il me laisse faire mes conneries tout seul, je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il sauterait à pieds-joints sur l'occasion !

Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Sasuke me tend la main. Je vérifie que la porte soit bien fermée, examine ses yeux qui brillent de sincérité, hésite sur la réaction à adopter,… puis finis par m'emparer de sa main tendue vers moi.

Pendant de longues minutes, il me soutient, m'aide, patiente, me guide, me porte,… Nous rions à l'unisson sans prêter attention au temps qui défile. On oublie tous nos ennuis pour sourire un peu. Pour quelques temps au moins, je me sens _moi_, sans artifice et sans mensonge. Un _moi_ qui ne me révulse pas, qui sourit au monde et qui n'est jamais de trop. Le _moi_ que j'aimerais bien être tout le temps.

Même mes gestes mal assurés et tremblotants me paraissent tout à fait normaux dans les bras de Sasuke. Cet homme a un don. Celui de redonner le sourire. Il opère des miracles. Je me laisse aller à suivre ses mouvements doux. Je n'ai rien à craindre tant qu'il est là. Je me laisse tellement aller que je ne me rends même pas compte quand je lui marche sur le pied. Je reprends mes esprits en le voyant vaciller dangereusement. Derrière sa tête, menaçant, il y a le coin du mur.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je rassemble mes dernières forces pour l'attirer à moi, en sachant que le lit n'est pas bien loin. Par chance, nous tombons dessus. C'est tout de même plus confortable que le sol ! Sasuke, quant à lui, me fixe d'un regard ahuri. Si je ne m'abuse, il me semble qu'il ne s'attendait guère à un tel retournement de situation. Penché au-dessus de moi, je peux détailler les traits de son visage. Ses yeux si droits, si noirs et si attirants, comme un océan de nuit dans lequel on aurait envie de se noyer. La courbe de son nez légèrement retroussé. Ses joues qui me paraissent si douces. Ses lèvres qui s'arquent en un « o » de surprise, qui me tentent violemment en jouant les innocentes effarouchées.

Cet homme éveille en moi une envie sauvage de me jeter sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer sans merci. Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je fais. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Pas plus que mon esprit d'ailleurs. Je porte mes doigts tremblants à ses joues. Elles sont réellement aussi douces que du velours. Ses lèvres aussi d'ailleurs, mon pouce peut en attester. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation qu'il représente, mais doute de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Cependant, je suis davantage surpris quand je vois le visage de Sasuke se rapprocher du mien.

Alors sans attendre plus, je brise la distance entre nous et m'empare de ses lèvres. Timide au premier abord, Sasuke se laisse vite porter par les montagnes russes. C'est ainsi que j'aime appeler les sensations que font naître un véritable baiser. Quand on a l'impression que le cœur se ballade où il veut dans le corps. En haut, puis à gauche, puis à droite et après en bas. Cette sensation merveilleuse d'abandon total et de confiance aveugle et sans limites. C'est un début et une fin, c'est tout et ce n'est rien, c'est merveilleusement douloureux, c'est très bien et très mal en même temps. Mais comment l'expliquer parfaitement ? C'est aussi universel que personnel…

Nous ne séparons nos lèvres qu'au prix d'un effort considérable. Les yeux dans les yeux, je ne peux tout de même pas m'empêcher de lui envoyer une pique.

— Mais de rien, voyons !

Sasuke rigole doucement avant de me répondre.

— Merci… Naruto. Au fait, on devrait peut-être aussi laisser tomber le vouvoiement, non ?

— Hum, si… si tu veux ? dis-je, les joues en flammes et l'esprit ailleurs.

* * *

_Un an plus tard…_

Les lumières ne sont belles que de loin. Qu'elles soient rouges ou vertes, jaunes ou bleues, ou même multicolores, elles sont magnifiques quand on s'en éloigne. C'est de près qu'elles perdent de leur charme. Car elles éclairent des disputes, des déceptions, des chagrins et des violences. Je préfère donc admirer Tōkyō depuis cet appartement au vingt-et-unième étage que depuis mon ancienne chambre au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble en sale état. Assis sur un coussin sur le balcon, je soupire d'aise devant le beau spectacle de la ville en pleine nuit, quand soudain, je sens des mains glisser sur ma taille. En parfait impatient que je suis, je me retourne vivement et embrasse avec tendresse le brun aux cheveux en bataille qui vient de me rejoindre.

— Alors, tu es sorti à l'heure, ou tu as encore gratté quelques minutes pour arriver plus tôt ? lui demandé-je dans un sourire.

— Disons plutôt qu'Orochimaru a été obligé de me laisser partir quand il a su que j'avais quelque chose de très important à faire ! Et puisque j'avais vu tous mes patients…

— « Quelque chose de très important » ? fais-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

J'étouffe un petit rire contre ses lèvres. Il s'approche un peu plus de moi, et commence à passer doucement son doigt le long de l'épaisse cicatrice qui court désormais et pour toujours tout au long de ma jambe droite. Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.

— Sasuke, tu sais que je n'aime pas penser à ça. Et puis, ça chatouille !

Je tente de l'amadouer d'une expression que je pense mignonne, mais cela ne fait que le faire rire. Il joue encore avec moi ! Il connaît trop mes points faibles, c'est injuste…

— Tu sais que j'aime ça, ça fait…

Je le coupe immédiatement dans sa phrase, je sais ce qu'il va dire.

— Oh non, tu ne le diras pas ! Sasuke, tu sais que j'ai horreur de cette expression !

— Dur-à-cuire ! lance-t-il en se levant pour se réfugier dans l'appartement.

Je me lève et le poursuis, mais il se met à courir. Il le fait exprès, il sait pertinemment qu'il m'est impossible de faire de même. Marcher ne me pose plus aucun problème, mais je ne peux toujours pas courir. Je décide donc de me cacher derrière la porte en attendant qu'il revienne. Il ne tarde pas, et dès que je le vois dans la chambre, je bondis de ma cachette pour le jeter sur le lit. Penché sur lui, je savoure ma victoire en me délectant de son air mi-déçu mi-amusé.

Il ne le sait peut-être pas, mais il m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a redonné goût au vent, à la pluie et au soleil, à l'amitié et à l'amour, et bien sûr… aux lumières. Et pour tout ça, je l'aime plus que je n'arrive à l'exprimer avec de simples mots. Quand il m'embrasse, je sens des papillons voleter dans mon ventre alors qu'il y a encore peu de temps, je trouvais cette expression ridicule. J'ai l'impression d'être dans les montagnes russes à chaque fois que je suis avec lui, alors que je pensais ne plus avoir droit à cette délicieuse sensation. Et j'ai une entière confiance en lui alors que je pensais que cela ne me serait plus jamais possible.

Je souris et commence à me lever pour le libérer, mais il passe ses bras dans mon dos et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser tendrement. Notre étreinte devient peu à peu plus osée et assurée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis devenu le plus heureux des hommes. C'est reparti pour une nuit de pure folie… !

* * *

* Pour ceux qui l'auront compris, c'est bien une référence à Dream High 2. Pas que le drama en lui-même m'ait plus (au contraire !) mais j'aime la symbolique de cette partie de l'histoire.

* * *

**끝 ! Voilà, c'est fini ! Mon troisième one-shot, mais le deuxième que je finis. C'est ma logique, faut pas chercher !**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^-^**

**J'ai écrit quasiment la totalité de ce one-shot en deux jours, c'est une première pour moi ! J'ai été tout à coup inspirée, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant qu'à moi.**

**Dites-moi, sincèrement, quelles ont été vos impressions, s'il vous plaît.**

**Bisous à vous tous !**


End file.
